


Whipped

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian decides desserts deserve a second chance. Basically just some Kurtbastian fwp, with a can of Reddi Wip. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped

“That is so bad for you,” Kurt chides his boyfriend who has sprawled out across the entire couch with a can of Reddi Wip in one hand and the television remote in the other, a football game muted on the screen. Sebastian ignores his words, locking eyes with the man across the room and tipping the can back to squirt more into his mouth. Kurt rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, padding across the hardwood and pushing one of Sebastian’s legs out of the way so he can sit on one end of the couch. Sebastian replaces his foot in Kurt’s lap, smirking at the annoyed huff Kurt makes. 

“I left you alone for a week and you’ve turned into a caveman.” Kurt mutters. The television hums softly in the otherwise quiet apartment, accompanied by Sebastian’s laughter a moment later. 

“Cavemen didn’t have the beautiful invention of Reddi Wip, babe,” Sebastian says, serving himself another shot of the cream. Kurt wrinkles his nose in disgust. “They also didn’t have boyfriends that nagged them for enjoying themselves.”

“I’m not nagging, I’m stating a fact.” Kurt corrects. He rubs Sebastian’s leg affectionately, his hand sneaking beneath the fabric of Sebastian’s sweat pants and dragging his nails over the skin. “I just care about your health. Do you know how many calories are in there?” 

Sebastian turns the can around to look at it, furrowing his brow. “It says zero.” He turns the can toward Kurt as proof. Kurt leans in closer, squinting at the label. Sebastian takes the opportunity to press down on the nozzle and tilt it towards Kurt’s face, spraying the whipped cream right onto the bridge of his nose. 

“ _Sebastian_!” Kurt squeals indignantly, smacking his leg and jerking his head back. “ _What the hell_?!” Sebastian laughs loudly, curling his legs in as Kurt grabs a pillow in retaliation, hitting whatever part of Sebastian’s body he can one handed as he tries to wipe the cream off of his face.  

“Hey! Hey, it was a joke!” Sebastian laughs out. Kurt’s on his knees, delivering one last blow to Sebastian’s mid-section before he stops, beginning to giggle at the situation as well. Sebastian sits up, holding his hands up in defeat, the can of Reddi Wip still held tight in his right hand. He takes in Kurt’s face, his nose still has some cream on it but it appears he’s gotten most of it off and managed to smear some onto his cheek. Kurt eyes the can, hand clenched on the pillow in preparation of another attack as Sebastian moves closer. 

“You know what the best part about this stuff is, right?” Sebastian asks inches from Kurt’s face. Kurt shakes his head a little, lifting an eyebrow as Sebastian closes the space between them and sweeps his tongue across Kurt’s cheek before leaving a gentle kiss on the area. 

“You’re trying to make dessert sexy again aren’t you?” Kurt sighs, a giggle escaping his throat as Sebastian’s lips continue to trail down his jaw, hitting a ticklish spot, in place of a response. “You remember the Nutella incident, right?” 

“C’mon, it’s whipped cream,” Sebastian protests, sitting back. “There’s no way we could fuck this up.” He leans in again to get the cream left on Kurt’s nose, causing him to scrunch his face up and lean away. 

“No, there is nothing sexy about the fact that you just licked my nose, ’Bas,” He laughs. Sebastian holds the bottle back up and sprays a line down Kurt’s neck before he can protest. Kurt gasps at the cold sensation, followed by a soft groan as Sebastian’s tongue follows the same path. “Okay, maybe I can see the appeal,” Kurt breathes as Sebastian’s mouth continues working on his neck, his hand moving to the back of Sebastian’s hair as he stretches his neck to the side. 

“ _God_ , okay, fine.” He stands quickly, pulling his boyfriend up and towards their bedroom. He turns just as they reach the door, finding a knowing smirk on Sebastian’s lips. “Just this once.” Kurt clarifies before he reaches for the knob. Sebastian nods his understanding, capturing Kurt’s lips as the door opens and pushing him inside. 


End file.
